Young Justice: Beginnings
by Tokyorose627
Summary: This story tells of two friends, Mallory and Samantha, as they join the ranks of the sidekick team; Young Justice. Is an insert story of my sis and I! Other eleents of things included, such as anime and games. NO FLAMING OR BASHING!


***Hello mallory627 here with a new story! My sis and I love Young Justice and we both decided that it would be fun to see ourselves in the series! Please read and review but do not flaming or bashing! This is fanfiction people!***

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Young Justice, IDOLMSTER, Shugo Chara or Final Fantasy 13 or 13-2. The only things I own are the OCs Mallory and Samantha and the random villain Absolute Zero that I made for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch.1: Independence Day Part 1.<p>

The Washington Memorial was currently covered in ice as a new aspiring ice villain, Absolute Zero, was currently freezing anything in his path. Suddenly, he was hit hard with a metal sword, knocking him to the ground. He looked above him to see a girl with short brown hair and eyes, her sword by her side as she kneeled down to grab him. Absolute quickly formed a sword and shield made of ice as he slashed at her, the girl blocking quickly, the man laughing as he smirked.

"You can not defeat me, Blaze." The man said, smirking as he struggled with the girl's strength as their swords clashed against one another.

"I know I can." She said, her voice low as she threw her sword at him once more. Absolute Zero threw his sword at Blaze as well, his strength a bit more powerful then hers as her sword flew out of her hand and into the lake in front of the Memorial. As Absolute Zero was about to kill the hero, a bullet grazed his cheek as he quickly turned to see nothing.

"Who did that?" He yelled, grabbing Blaze by her hair as he suddenly felt the tip of a blade at his head. He slowly turned to see a woman with long pink hair and pale aqua eyes, wearing strong silver armor with a sword

"You let her go." The woman said as she glared at the villain.

"You think I'll just surrender to a mere woman? You're sadly mistaken if you think that I will just walk off to jail." Absolute Zero said, glaring at the hero as he gave a smirk. Suddenly, Blaze grabbed his arm, twisting it as he let go in pain. The woman then quickly ran as she threw a punch at him, knocking him out as he fell to the ground.

"Nice job Lightning." Blaze said as she stared at her mentor. Lightning simply nodded, seeing that the police had arrived as the two moved to the side. "Where is she?" Lightning asked as she looked at her partner. "I think I know." Blaze said as she looked at an apartment building to see a girl with long dark blue hair and brown eyes as she waved at them. Blaze waved back as she looked at Lightning, a small smile on her face. "She's back at the apartment; she was watching."

"Then we should get back, there's something I need to discuss with you." Lightning said as she and Blaze walked back to the near-by apartments. The two walked up the stairs as they got to one of the many apartments. They opened the door to see the dark blue haired girl staring at them as she gave a light wave.

"Samantha where were you? Why didn't you come and help us?" Blaze exclaimed as she looked at her long time friend. Samantha simply pointed the side, to a table that had stacks and stacks of papers on them. "Homework." She simply said as she looked back at Blaze. Mallory sighed, looking at the homework. Blaze then felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Lightning giving her a stern look.

"Don't bother her Blaze; if she thinks that studies are more important, then they are." Lightning then motioned for Blaze to come with her to Samantha's room, Blaze following her mentor as she saw a medium size box on the bed. "Blaze….Mallory, do you know why I changed my uniform?" Mallory shook her head, listening to her mentors' words. "It's because I needed to change. I felt that I needed a new slate and that I needed to become anew." Lightning picked up the box as she opened it to show Lightning's old outfit that she used to wear before she changed her uniform. "Like how there always needs to be a Superman or a Batman, there will always need to be a new Lightning; and that's you."

"….T-Thank you; I promise I won't tarnish the name of Lightning." Mallory said as she bowed to her mentor.

"You won't, and from now on, you will call me Claire." Mallory gave her mentor a curious look, holding the box in her hands. "Does that mean that's your real name?" Lightning only smiled, getting up as she then walked out of the room.

"….D-Does that mean yes?"

* * *

><p>Samantha was currently working on homework as Mallory walked into the kitchen. She was about to eat something when she looked to see that Samantha was working on schoolwork, and working pretty hard.<p>

"What'cha working on?" Mallory asked, as she looked at the homework, seeing that it was a type of math that she knew about, but not a lot. Samantha looked at Mallory, her hair in a ponytail as she held a pencil behind her ear.

"Why are you asking? I know that you're in private school and everything but I think that you should be focusing more on what you're going to do when we go to the Hall of Justice." Samantha said as she looked at Mallory, as she took out a metal medium sized box. Samantha opened it to show Mallory a complicated weapon.

"What's that?" Mallory asked as she looked at the weapon and then back at Samantha. Samantha held the weapon in her hands as she turned to Mallory, giving her a stern look.

"A weapon that I made from scratch called a Gunblade. It has the capability to change from a saber to gun in seconds; it's for you." Samantha then took out Mallory's hands as she put the gunblade in her hands, Mallory looking back at Samantha with a surprised look.

"W-Why?" Mallory asked; why would her friend be doing something this nice for her in the first place?

"Because, you need something to protect yourself and I thought you needed a new weapon; besides your old one was warring out." Mallory smiled as she hugged her friend, who was feeling slightly uncomfortable from the lack of space she was having. Mallory then released the hug as she held the gunblade, keeping it with her as she then looked at the time.

"Ah! We're going to be late!" Mallory exclaimed as she took her weapon and grabbed Samantha as they ran to Samantha's room. Lightning, now Claire, looked at the two rushing, already heading out.

"I'll head out and cover for you; but hurry." Claire said as she walked out the door, heading towards the Hall of Justice.

"Come on Samantha! We gotta get ready now!" Mallory said as she started to take out Claire's old uniform, only to see that her friend wasn't moving "Why aren't you moving?"

"I'm ready. I just have to wait for you." Samantha said as Mallory looked at her, seeing that she was indeed ready; shirt, shorts, vest, hat and all of her knee and arm bands that she'd need. "Well…. Fine, just help me! This outfit is freakin' complicated!"

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, the two were off running towards the hall, Mallory trying to run a bit faster then normal due to her new outfit having a lot of pieces to it. Samantha was about a good five feet in front of her when she suddenly stopped. Mallory stopped next to her, only to see her stare at something.<p>

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Mallory asked as she stared at her friend. Samantha simply looked and pointed in a direction, Mallory looking to feel a wave of excitement wash over her as she and Samantha were nearly in front of the Hall of Justice, and in the distance, Claire and a few other heroes and their sidekicks. "You ready?" Mallory asked, her face showing a smile. Samantha simply shrugged, still looking at the Hall with a blank stare.

"Yeah." Mallory looked at her friend, wondering why she was acting like she was, walking a bit as she stared back at Samantha. "Come on! We have to go meet them!" Mallory said with an excited look on her face. Samantha simply followed her friend, walking faster then her as usual. Samantha had made it to the group first and was wondering how to get their attention. She looked to see one of the sidekicks with a yellow suit and lightly tapped them, which in Samantha's case was throwing a moderately hard punch to one's shoulder.

"Ow! What the-" The boy turned to see who had hit him, only to see Samantha right in his path. The other heroes and sidekicks turned, seeing her and Mallory slowly making her way, all eyes on Samantha. "Where have you been all my life?" The boy said flirtatiously. Samantha simply gave him a blank expression, not really caring about what he had to say, as Claire appeared next to her.

"This is Falsetto; she's…. staying with me." Claire said, looking at the group, then back at Samantha. "Where's Mallory?" She whispered, Samantha simply turning as she pointed behind her. Claire and the others then looked to see Mallory making her way up, slightly embarrassed by all the stares she was getting.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said, her eyes scanning the group, looking at her mentor. "Got side tracked for a moment…" Mallory looked at the group, slightly nervous, "Uh, I'm Lightning; I'm Claire's partner." She said as she pointed to her mentor, giving her sidekick a stern look.

"Nice to meet you; I am Aquaman and this is my protégé; Aqualad." A man said with blonde hair as his sidekick, an African American boy about sixteen, stood forward. "It is nice to meet you; I am Aqualad." Mallory stepped back a bit bowed, standing back up as she smiled.

"I've heard of you; you were chosen by your king to be his partner." Suddenly the boy in yellow was right in front of her, Mallory jumping a little as she fixed her short brown hair that was slightly messed up due to the wind that the boy had brought.

"Hey, I'm Kid Flash, you heard of me babe?" The boy said, raising his eyebrows slightly with a smile as he tried to be suave. Mallory looked at him and couldn't help but hold in a laugh, covering her mouth as she held a grin on her face. "See, she thinks I'm funny."

"I don't think she's laughing cause your funny." One of the sidekicks said, Mallory knowing who he was by his mentor, Green Arrow. Kid Flash let out an aggravated sigh, Mallory still smiling as she looked at Green Arrow and his partner.

"You must be Lightning; Claire has told me a lot about you." Green Arrow said as Mallory shook hands with him. Mallory smiled as she then looked at his partner, who was staring right back at her. "Speedy." Mallory shook his hand too, smiling at him as well. "Nice to meet you." Mallory then turned to look at Samantha, seeing that she was off to the side, still looking at the hall.

"Falsetto, why don't you come over here and meet everyone?" Samantha simply stayed where she was, not moving as she kept looking at the hall. "Uh, sorry. She doesn't really talk to people."

"It's alright; for some people it takes time." A voice said as Mallory turned to see none other then Batman. Mallory froze for a moment, too overwhelmed from seeing him; how are you supposed to introduce yourself to Batman? "R-Right." Mallory said as she looked at Batman with a nod. Mallory then felt a tap on her shoulder as she looked to see the Boy Wonder himself, Robin.

"Yo, I'm Robin." He said as he brought out his hand to shake Mallory's. "You must be a new sidekick."

"Yeah I am, just finished training about a year ago. It's nice to meet you Robin." Mallory said with a smile, shaking the Boy Wonder's hand as Claire walked towards the group. "We should head to the Hall." The group nodded, turning to face the Hall as they started to walk down, camera's flashing as the huge group made their way towards the entrance, Samantha and Mallory hearing chatter about the other heroes and sidekicks along the way.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Mallory heard Green Arrow say behind her, hearing Speedy reply back with him saying that he was 'born that way'. The group walked into the entrance of the hall, flashed from bystanders with their cameras as the metal doors that said 'Authorized Personnel Only' opened to show two Leaguers, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash," Martian Manhunter then looked to the side to see Lightning and Falsetto with Claire, "And our newest sidekicks, Falsetto and Lightning; welcome." Samantha and Mallory gave each other small smiles, the group walking as they were now headed in to the Library. "You all now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course, our library."

"Make yourselves at home." The Flash said with a smile as Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad took a seat, while Speedy stood. Samantha simply stood next to Speedy, not caring if she had to stand or sit as Mallory walked next to Robin, taking a seat on one of the arm rests that was on his chair, Robin smirking at Kid Flash as he glared at his friend. Samantha watched the three, taking a glance at Speedy to see that he held a glare on his face, Samantha looking to see that he was glaring at the group of Justice Leaguers as they were talking about the coincidence of five ice villains simultaneously attacking.

"We won't be long." Batman said as he turned to the scanner above the door, the light coming out as it scanned all of the members as the metal door opened with the words, 'Justice League Members Only'.

"That's it," Speedy started as his voice started to elevate, "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back stage pass!"

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said as the group of heroes stared at Speedy.

"Oh really, "Speedy said as he threw his hand to a huge glass window above them, showing tourists with cameras as flashes shone through, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said, as he walked towards Speedy. Speedy glared at his mentor, advancing towards him a bit.

"What I need, **is respect**," Speedy then turned to the group of sidekicks, "They're treating us like kids, worse, like sidekicks, we deserve better then this!" Robin, Mallory and Kid Flash looked at each other as Samantha looked at Aqualad, all their looks of curiosity towards Speedy's actions. Speedy looked at all of his teammates, a look of disbelief as his hands were clenched into fists. "You're kidding, you're playing their game? Why, because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be **thee** day, step one into becoming full fledged members of the league!"

"Well sure, but I thought that step one was a tour of the HQ?" Kid Flash said, adjusting in his seat as he looked at Speedy.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ." Speedy said as the senior Leaguers had shocked looks on their faces, "I bet they never told you that it's a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching Zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower." Green Arrow nervously looked at Batman, who had his arms folded in front of him with a disapproving look on his face.

"I know, I know but I thought that maybe we could make an exception," Batman gave an even sterner look towards his ally, "Or not."

"You are not helping your cause here, son," Aquaman said to Speedy as he walked next to Green Arrow, "Stand down or-"

"Or what, you'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son," Speedy yelled, looking at Aquaman and then at Green Arrow, "I'm not even his! I thought I was his partner, but, not anymore." Speedy sad the last part almost in a whisper as he grabbed his hat and threw it to the ground. Claire quickly grabbed at Speedy, taking his shoulder as he glared.

"Hey, you can't just disrespect your mentor and everyone here and expect to get some special treatment! Why don't you man up and have some damn patience before you go barging off on a tangent!" Speedy threw Claire's hand off his shoulder, getting right in her face.

"Like I care what you think! I'm not gonna listen to another one of you heroes, let alone a woman!" Claire backed away from him a little, taken by surprise from his comment. The other sidekicks watched in shock as one of their teammates was actually quitting from being a sidekick, right there. Speedy then turned to walk away, looking at Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad as he continued to walk. "Guess they were right about you three, you aren't ready." Mallory walked in front of Speedy, a glare on her face.

"You don't talk to my mentor that way, got it? Why don't you think for a moment and actually have some common sense?" Mallory exclaimed. Speedy glared at her more as she was pushed to the side, stumbling as she fell before Aqualad caught her quickly.

"And you two," Speedy said as he looked at Mallory and Samantha, "good luck with these guys, with their rules; you're gonna need it." He said distastefully as he walked out of the library. Everyone in the room watched as the former sidekick left when suddenly a transmission came in. Samantha looked at the screen, hearing Superman go on about some fire that was in a place called CADMUS. Another leaguer came on and said that a sorcerer was using an amulet to try to blot out the sun. The group of heroes talked for a moment, looking back at the sidekicks.

"Stay put." Batman simply said as he looked at the group of sidekicks that had walked over to the computer.

"What, why?" Robin asked as he looked at Batman. "This is a league mission." Aquaman said. "Your not trained-"

"Since when?" Kid Flash exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing. "I mean you're not trained to work for part of **this** team." Flash said, emphasizing on the 'this' in his sentence to reefer to him and the Justice League. "There will be other missions; when you're ready." Aquaman said, looking at the children.

"But for now; stay put." Batman finished as the adult group made their way into the door, Claire walking over to Samantha quickly as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I want you to check out CADMUS. If you get in trouble, I'll deal with it." Claire whispered to Samantha.

"Right, we'll do it." Samantha said as Claire nodded, getting up as she walked into through the door, leaving the sidekicks by themselves.

"When we're ready? How are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks?" Kid Flash said, distaste in his voice as he looked at the group.

"My mentor, my King; I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said, looking down at the ground.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics; they've got a secret HQ **in space**!" Kid Flash exclaimed with anger I his voice, making hand gestures to further prove his point.

"….What else aren't they telling us?" Mallory asked, looking at the boys as Samantha appeared next to her.

"I have a better question; why didn't we all leave with Speedy?" Robin asked the group, all of them with unsure look.

"What is…Project CADMUS?" Aqualad asked, a look of curiosity on his face. Robin looked at Aqualad, his mind getting the best of him.

"Don't know," Robin started, a look of devious plans on his face as he smirked, "But I can find out." Robin then started to type into the keyboard of the computer, laughing as Kid Flash questioned about what he was doing. "Alright, Project CADMUS, genetics lab here in DC… that's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious," Robin then turned to the group, "Maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad said, as he looked at Robin, "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Robin laughed a bit, "There all about justice." Aqualad then had a worried look, glancing to the side as he sighed.

"But they said stay put." "Yeah, for the blotting out the sun mission; not this!" Robin exclaimed as Kid Flash turned to Robin.

"W-Wait, a-are you going to CADMUS? Cause if you're going, I'm going!" Kid Flash and Robin then turned to Aqualad, smiling brightly at him. "What about you two lovely ladies? Want to join us heroes on a top secret mission?" Kid Flash asked as he gave Samantha and Mallory a flirtatious grin.

"I'm in! No way am I going to miss out on this!" Mallory exclaimed as she high fived both Kid Flash and Robin. Mallory then turned to Samantha to see that she was looking to the side. "Samantha? Are you in?"

"C-Claire said that we should check CADMUS out; I'm in." Samantha said, a determined look on her face as she looked at the group.

"Dude, she can talk." Kid Flash said in almost amazement as he was nudged hard in the stomach by Robin, all of them looking at Aqualad.

"Just like that, we're all a team on a mission?" "We didn't come for a play date." Robin said with attitude as they all ran out of the Hall of Justice, strait towards their destination; CADMUS.

* * *

><p><strong>*I hope that people and fanfiction writers liked this! My sis and I love this show and we always love watching the series! We can't wait for ne episodes and I will try to update some of my stories but with school coming back into the picture; will see.<strong>*


End file.
